1 day in Cleo Sertori's life!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A day in the life of sweet Cleo.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: Something similar to this happened to me and my friends a few years ago.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 day in Cleo Sertori's life!<strong>

**It's Friday morning and Cleo Sertori is ready for school.**

"Cleo, you have to keep an eye on your sister tonight while I draw up the new contract with Robby." says Cleo's dad.

"Why, dad...?" says Cleo. "I'm goin' out to the StarlightClub with Rikki and Emma."

"No you're not, Cleo! You're the older sister so you need to show me that you can put away your own needs to take care of your sweet little sister." says Cleo's dad.

"Let me tell you, she's not as fuckin' sweet as you think. She's a little demon!" says an angry Cleo.

"You're gonna take care of your sister tonight, Cleo. End of story!" says Cleo's dad as he grab his jacket and walk out through the door.

"Shit!" says Cleo.

"What's up you loser?" says Cleo's little sister Kim.

"Dad says that I have to stay home tonight and baby sit you while he's out..." says Cleo without even looking at Kim.

"You're so weak, Cleo!" says Kim with an evil smile.

"And you're an evil little kid!" says Cleo.

"Fuck off, Cleo!" says Kim.

"Fuck off, Kim!" says Cleo.

Cleo grab her bag and head for school. On the way she run into Emma.

"Hi, Cleo! What's up?" says Emma.

"Kim and dad have destroyed my life...again!" says Cleo.

"Details...?" says Emma.

"I have to stay home and baby sit Kim tonight, so I can't go to the StarlightClub." says Cleo.

"I'm sorry, Cleo..." says Emma.

"There's always next time, I guess..." says Cleo with a sad voice.

"Don't cry, Cleo. We'll buy you a t-shirt, okey?" says Emma.

"Thanks, Em! You're totally awesome!" says Cleo.

"I know!" says Emma as she start to giggle.

"You're the best friend a girl like me could ever have!" says Cleo.

When Cleo and Emma walk into the school they meet Rikki.

"So, Cleo..." says Rikki. "Ready to party like there's no future at the SC tonight?"

"Rikki, Cleo can't go!" says Emma. "Go easy on her!"

"Oh, sorry...! My bad!" says Rikki.

"It's okey." says Cleo. "I feel better now."

"Why can't you go, Cleo?" says Rikki.

"Dad force me to baby sit my evil little loser of a sister tonight..." says Cleo. "Kim is such a fuckin' freak! I can't believe that she and I are from the same..."

"Family?" says Rikki.

"I was going to say planet, actually!" says Cleo.

"That one was fun!" says Rikki.

"It wasn't exactly supposed to be fun, but thanks anyway!" says Cleo.

"Hi, girls!" says Zane as he walk up to Cleo, Emma and Rikki.

"Hi, Zane!" says Rikki as Zane give her a sexy kiss.

"Are you ladies ready to party tonight? I sent an e-mail to the owner of the SC so we can party the whole night...for free!" says Zane.

"Not me! I have to stay home with me weird little devil-sister tonight..." says Cleo.

"I think I can help, Cleo. After school we can go talk to your dad and if he's okey with it I can pay for a nanny to baby sit your sister while we party like crazy over at the SC, what do you say?" says Zane.

"I say yes, of course. Thanks, Zane!" says Cleo.

"Zane, you don't have to." says Rikki.

"It's no problem my sexy Rikki." says Zane.

"Aaww, you make me horny!" says Rikki with soft sexy voice.

"Hey! Save that for later, guys!" says Emma.

"Yeah, come on! We're gonna be late for first class!" says Cleo.

As they enter the clasroom mr Ronald McPatrick, the math-teacher begin to speak. "Okey, class! Listen up! Today we're gonna do the second half of the exam that's more than half of your grade."

"Fuck! Half our grade? Don't do this to me! Pure pain in the ass!" says a very angry Rikki.

"Come on Rikki! You need a B in this class if you don't wanna repeat the entire course next year!" says Emma.

"I don't fuckin' care, Em!" says Rikki.

"Rikki, you need to study if you wanna get a proper job some day." says Cleo.

"I don't need math to become a pornstar." says Rikki.

"You're **NOT **gonna be a pornstar!" says Cleo.

"Try to stop me!" says Rikki.

"Rikki, I don't want a pornstar as a girlfriend!" says Zane.

"I thought you love my sexual energy..." says Rikki.

"I do and I wanna be the only man who you use it on. I don't want you to have sex with crazy porn-guys every day." says Zane.

"Okey, fine! I'm not gonna be a pornstar!" says Rikki.

"Good!" says Cleo and Emma.

Later the same day after school Rikki, Zane and Cleo talk to Cleo's dad.

"Mr Sertori, if I pay for a nanny Cleo can go with the rest of us to the SC." says Zane.

"The answer's no, Zane! Cleo needs to learn how to be an adult. Maybe next time..." says Cleo's dad.

"Okey! Rikki, come on. Let's go and pick out some sexy clothes for you. I wanna have the most sexy girl of all tonight." says Zane.

Zane and Rikki walk away.

"Thanks for trying, Zane!" says Cleo.

"No problem, Cleo!" says Zane.

"Dad, why couldn't you let Zane help me?" says Cleo.

"Cleo, grow up! Be a woman! I have work to do and someone needs to keep an eye on Kim." says Cleo's dad. "I've made you girls dinner. All you have to do is re-heat it."

"Okey..." says Cleo.

"And Cleo..." says Cleo's dad.

"Yes?" says Cleo.

"No boys!" says Cleo's dad.

"Whatever..." says Cleo.

"And no alcohol either! Kim's to young!" says Cleo's dad.

"I know..." says an angry Cleo.

**The End.**


End file.
